Revenge Served Cold
by Starlyne Zeviar
Summary: He was not coming home, again. Serena is mad and she's taking her anger out on their house. AU. Seiya bashing. ONE-SHOT


Revenge Served Cold by Starlyne Zeviar

Summary: He was not coming home, again. Serena is mad and she's taking her anger out on their house. AU. Seiya bashing. ONE-SHOT

* * *

Serena glance at the clock. She had been on the bed waiting for him to come home.

She left voice message on the phone, texts were left unanswered. No words arrived from him. If he doesn't come home soon, then something bad is going happen. Last, she checked the clock was 11:00 PM. His work excuses aren't going to work this time. No, it will not; she won't let him make any more excuses. She laid on bed, waiting. Tic tock, Tick tock...

It was 3:30 AM. He still was not home, yet. This had been going on for the past few months. It's official, he wasn't coming home today. A 'talk' when he return was guaranteed. They already had numerous talks, and he still continues with his nightly adventure. She guessed he was out with one of mistress, tonight. He had been returning home with ruffled hair and love bites across his neck. It was obvious, what he does during the night.

The talk was not working with him; action was going to talk, now. She was pissed off. He was not coming home. But, when he does: he was going into her war zone. She was declaring war on her husband. Or, soon to be ex. Nothing can stop her rage. She will no longer tolerant his behavior anymore.

* * *

Getting up from her bed. She tied her hair up and changed her clothes into sweats. At that moment, she didn't want to look like a well-behaved, young lady. How was she going to torment her dear husband?

He always seen to be obsessed with his clothes, he even loved them more then her. Bleach was in the restroom. Taking a load of clothes out from the drawer, she dumped them into the tub and poured the gallons of bleach on his clothes. At least, the bathtub was going to be clean. She hated cleaning the restroom. What could she possibly do next to get him mad?

The house. She loved her house, but he owned it, and he always reminded her that. He could always kick her out to the street, if she didn't obey him. Walking downstairs to the basement, she took cans of unused paints out. His house is getting a new make over. An extreme home make over. She dipped the paintbrush in and 'decorated' it in multiple colors, making sure she made her marks on every room. No rooms were spared from her anger. On the bedroom's walls, she wrote her name. Below it, she wrote-"CHEATING HUSBAND NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING." The house finally expressed her emotion, it wasn't the clean white, it used to be.

His beloved cars sat in the garage. It was soon going to the junk yard. Taking a baseball bat, he always kept next to the front door, incase someone broke in. He never needed to use it. She was going to take the first hit. Luckily, the garage was sound proof, he was a very secretive person. No one knew about his double life on the street, only as the clean cut gentleman working at his medical firm. It took her a couple months to find out about his double identity but it was too late, he already had her feeding out of his hands. Not anymore. She took the bat and smashed it on his first car. By the time she was finished, all four of his cars were unrecognizable. She felt good.

Looking at the clock. It was 5:20 AM. Still not home, yet. More time for her to have fun. Moving to the kitchen. She smashed all the dishes and glasses. It covered the whole, kitchen's flooring. No one can enter the kitchen without stepping on a shard of glass.

'Good bye, electronics,' she said to herself as she walked into the living room and his adjoined office. Grabbing the water hose from the backyard, she strayed down everything. The rooms were drenched and it was starting to drip into the basement. The paints still remained.

Walking into his wet, office. That, when he was around, she was forbidden to enter. Curiosity got the best of her, she wanted to know what he kept hidden from her. She teared out everything. Only a few important documents remained in her hands, everything else was shredded. Nothing really caught her attention until she saw something with her name on it. Grabbing it, she teared it opened. It was his handwriting.

Serena-

I think you already know that but I am finally admitting to it.

I had been cheating with you the whole time.

I never love you. Our relationship had been a lie.

I've been sleeping with my intern for the past months.

She's pregnant with my child, unlike you who can't give me anything.

You're an ungraceful wrench. Enjoy living on the street.

Divorce papers are being processed

-Seiya

It was over. He declared the marriage was in shamble. She was freed from his reign. No more resentment or guilt remained in her, anymore. Thank God, she wasn't pregnant with any of his demon sperms. It all went into his little mistress, hopefully she will know the type of person he was.

She went back upstairs into her room and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number. She ended the conversation with, "Please don't come until you get a phone call from my location, again. Thank you," she turned off the phone and threw it on the wall. It snapped into pieces. All connections she had with him was now gone.

Her energy wasn't going to be wasted thinking about what he was doing now. The sun was starting to rise. It was about time he got home. Taking a tour around at the house, she let a smile out. The house was a mess. Nothing looked the same. She was sure he was going to be please when he see that.

She saw his car pulling in. The exterior of the house remained untouched but inside was decorated courtesy of her. It was time to greet her dear husband. Putting her hair in her regular style and dressed in a white, off-shoulder dress, she walked downstairs waiting for him.

The door opened. He was mad. Furious. Enraged. She laughed, his true colors came out, earlier then she expected. "Like the new house? I decorated it myself," she boldly proclaimed. "Don't worry, I won't charge...at least not now. We can always meet up in the divorce court."

He shoved the door opened and ran upstairs to pull her out from against the bedroom's door. "Get out. NOW!," he yelled. He pushed her outside. She decided to walk around the estate before leaving for good. She heard police sirens after ten minutes of walking. He was going to find out her nice, little surprise. The only gift he would ever deserved from her. Aside from the new house, of course.

In his office, she found documents proving he was operating a fraud medical office. He was ripping insurance out of millions of money, monthly. He was feeding his patients wrong types of medication. Her eyes would widen each time read the documents, they were list of patients who had died earlier then expected from the treatment he gave them, one of them was her mom. He even attended the funeral with a sad expression on his face, as he watched her being lower down into the grave. She now, have proof of the type of person he was. He was a cheater. He was a fraud. He was a slow-killing machine. He was about to get what he deserved.

Finally, the public was going to know his true colors. One police stopped her and ask if she was the one who called. She nodded her head and got into the car. They arrived at the house. He yelled at the police, "You have her in your custody. Take her away." The polices just stared at him. She walked out and leaned against the police cars. Everyone was quiet, until the chief police spoke.

"We have a warrant for your arrest. Do not move from your spot, unless you want another charge press against you." Seiya was frozen in place as the police put the handcuffs on him. He gave her a evil look before he went into the car. She flashed him, her smile, the brightest one she had since she was with him.

* * *

The next day, she withdrew all the money from her secret banking account and brought a plane ticket. During their relationship together, she physically cut off all of her family and friends. He was gone now and she was going back home to place where she was truly love.

In a few weeks, his trial was held. She sat in the back as the court read the verdict. He was sentenced to jail for the next thirty years. Without possibilities of paroles. His medical practices was suspended. She left quietly before he could see her; she later saw him on television being locked away. And last she had heard, his pregnant intern had a miscarriage due to 'stress' from her relationship with the 'father'.

* * *

Revenge was a dish best served cold. Resting her cup of tea down on the table. She left the coffee shop with her new boyfriend. A tall, dark dashing young man named Darien. Her life was going great. Her past was behind her. Life was sweet.

* * *

_A/N: Man, I can't believe I just wrote something that cruel. Hopefully, you enjoyed reading it. I didn't really mean to bash Seiya but I couldn't help it. It was a guilty pressure writing this. ^.^_


End file.
